In a Split Moment
by Desertfyre
Summary: What if, instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? And what if the Socs tried to chase them down...with their car...
1. Bright Lights, Lights out

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: So I was re-watching The Outsiders awhile ago and this idea came to me. I was watching when the Socs pulled up into the park and Johnny asked, wanna split and Ponyboy decided to stay. I don't know why it only fully dawned on me now, but it got me thinking….what if Ponyboy in a split moment decided for them to bounce, how would it have changed.

I wrote this with only that basic idea, so this was winged. I don't think I ever read any other fanfic with this idea, so I figure I'd give it a shot.

As usual, have story written out…give me couple days to revise and upload it all.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter one: Bright Lights, Lights out

Headlights shined into the park coming closer and closer. Johnny and Ponyboy looked up from their spot on the monkey bars.

"What are they doing here?" Ponyboy asked the cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he replaced the lighter back into his pocket.

"It's not to give you a ride home", Johnny replied as he fumbled with the cigarette butt that he found off the ground.

The car stopped but the lights continued to shine in their faces as they squinted. Johnny felt his heartbeat speed up though he fought to remain cool and asked, "Wanna split?"

Ponyboy took a puff of his cigarette, his own heart speeding up. He counted at least three he could see moving around in there maybe more. The doors of the blue mustang opened. Ponyboy swallowed. He knew for a fact that he and Johnny were outnumbered. He sensed this could not go well.

Stay or go...

He didn't want to look like a punk, but sometimes it's better to get out while you can. What was that saying? Run to fight another day or something like that. Ponyboy debated within himself.

"Hey, uh, aren't you the greasers that were picking up on our women?" one asked having barely made it out of the car.

Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged glances. "He's drunk", Ponyboy hissed.

Suddenly, he made his decision. He was not sticking around for this. The others were barely making it out of the car. The driver seemed to be lucid enough though as he exited without any problems and glared at the duo.

Ponyboy reached over and slapped Johnny's arm. "Let's split!" he hissed as he flicked his cigarette away.

Johnny didn't need to be told twice as they slid from the monkey bars and took off towards the Curtis house.

"Hey!" one called out.

"They are running!" another called.

Bob got back into the car with surprising speed as did the rest. "After them!" he hissed to Randy, the driver. The doors were barely shut before Randy stepped on the pedal and maneuvered the car around the monkey bars and after the duo running.

"What the...!" Ponyboy cried glancing over his shoulder as the lights began to get brighter behind them.

"They're crazy! Are they planning on running us down?" Johnny called out not looking behind him.

"Less talk, more speed!" Ponyboy answered running as fast as his legs to carry him. He could run pretty fast but couldn't outrun a car. And he was worried about Johnny. Johnny never could run for very long. They worked their way down the rest of the hill and towards the street, the car following behind them. They could hear the laughs and jeers floating from the car.

Bob stuck his head out the window, "We are coming for you, you greasers!"

"Yeah, we are playing chicken! And they are the chickens!" one cried getting a loud laugh from the rest of the group.

"Run, Johnny!" Ponyboy called trying to get the both of them to run faster. He didn't like this situation at all.

Johnny didn't bother trying to respond as he concentrated on running. And between running, he was praying that they survive this. He was running out of steam. He just prayed they get to safety. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to judge how close the car was. It prompted him to run faster.

But then, it all happened in slow motion:

Just as Johnny and Ponyboy made it to the street and went to turn towards the Curtis's house, Ponyboy tripped up on a bottle that was lying on the ground, making him stumble. Johnny having gotten a fraction of a foot ahead, turned and saw that the car was almost right on them. In a fast decision he darted forward, pushing Ponyboy out of the way just the screeching of the tires could be heard.

There was screaming and a sickening thud followed by a crack.

**TBC…. **


	2. Bloodied Halos

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: I can promise you one thing from this chapter on: I'm gonna put these boys through a nightmare before I make it better.

So in that spirit, full-blown angst is ahead! Some decriptions of wounds that might make some cringe. Just a small warning there.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 2: Bloodied Halos

Ponyboy shook himself once. He was dimly aware of someone calling his name in a hushed whimpered voice. He slowly pushed himself off the grass and looked around trying to get his barings. What happened? It all seemed so hazy to him. What was happening?

"P-p-po—ny", came a sob of a voice.

"Johnny?" he asked softly his voice hoarse.

"Oh, God…thank God, you're awake, Pony. You okay?" Johnny asked his voice shuddering as he talked. "I've been calling for a minute or so and you wouldn't answer me. I feared the worst."

"Yeah, I'm…I think I'm…okay", Ponyboy murmured holding his head in his hands, trying to stop the pulsing in it. He wasn't aware that a heart resided in the head. He blinked trying to get his eyes to stop seeing double. Then he heard Johnny whimper again. "You okay?" he asked, not looking at Johnny.

Johnny whimpered. "Um…." He said breathy that broke into a sob. "No...no."

That's when Ponyboy managed to get himself straight enough to looked at Johnny. When he did his eyes widen. "Oh, my God…..Johnny!"

Johnny whimpered in response. He was lying sprawled out, half his body on the grass the other in the street. Ponyboy could see the tears pouring out of his eyes. But what got his attention was that one of Johnny's arms was bent at a weird angle seeming to have broken, the bone literally sticking out of his skin. Blood pooled around Johnny in a sick halo. Ponyboy choked and shut his eyes, bring his hand up to his neck.

"Pony…Pony…I can't move. My legs and arms, man...you have to go get help." Johnny stated quietly. He made a choking sound behind this as blood pouring out of his mouth. Johnny groaned and said, "Pone, please…get yourself together. It'll be okay, alright? Pony...it'll be okay. You have to get help. You can do that, okay?"

Ponyboy nodded and pried his eyes open, his stomach settling. "You have to stay awake", he said, "You can't fall asleep in this condition. Do you understand me?"

Johnny only managed a whimper at this and a broken yes.

Ponyboy shot up from the ground quickly finding that he almost keeled over. He paused a moment trying to get his equilibrium back. He had to get help! His leg spasmed on him as he took a step and he groaned leaning over.

Johnny let out a small whimper followed by, "Ya…'lright?" He fluttered his eyes finding it hard to stay awake as moments ticked by. His voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"Johnny, you have to stay awake." Ponyboy repeated in a whisper as he looked at said male, "JOHNNY!" he yelled.

Johnny's eyes popped open at this and he looked at Ponyboy out the corner of his eye. "Hmm-mmm" he managed to get out even as his eyes began to drift down once more.

Ponyboy nodded once before stumbling off to the direction of his house. He had to get Johnny help.

He had to endure it.

He made himself endure it.

Finally he was able to pick up the speed and soon he was flat out running. It hurt him but he had to get help. Every moment wasted brought Johnny...he wouldn't go there. Tears gathered behind his eyes even as he ran but he wouldn't let it hinder him. He rejoiced to see his house. He never been so happy to see his house in his life. The lights were on as he threw open the fence and bounded up the stairs, near tripping as he did so.

"Soda! Darry!" he screamed. He threw open the door just as his brothers stood up from the couch.

"Pony!" Soda cried seeing his brother.

Ponyboy reached out towards them. It was Soda who caught him before he fell. Sodapop found he had to near hold Ponyboy up. Darry had his hand curled around Ponyboy's bicep trying to find out what's wrong.

"Pony! What's wrong! Calm down and tell us what's wrong." Darry ordered trying to keep his voice even, even as he felt a panicky. His heart raced at all the possibilities of what could be wrong. Ponyboy looked in bad shape and it wasn't helping his nerves any.

Ponyboy didn't realize he was sobbing and babbling. Tears poured out his eyes.

"Baby, breathe and tell us what's wrong", Sodapop stated as he held onto his brother for dear life. His eyes were conveying the fear and panic he was feeling.

Ponyboy gulped in air. "You have to call the ambulance. Johnny...he's...car and…please."

"Where is Johnny?" Sodapop asked as Darry collected enough to know to jump towards the phone. He dialed 911.

Ponyboy managed to get out a coherent response to that. "Laying in the street…near the park…the back of the park. Please…. We have to go back. I left Johnny…..oh God…he could be…..."

Sodapop shook Ponyboy once, "Don't go there!" He collected enough to realize the basics of what might have been happening.

He would not let Ponyboy go there. He saw that his baby brother was on the verge of a full blown panic attack, if he wasn't having one already. Sodapop exchanged glances with Darry who was explaining as best he could to the operator as Ponyboy began pulling on him.

"We have to go!" Ponyboy urged. Suddenly all that mattered was getting back to Johnny. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Let's go!" Darry said slamming the phone down and ushering his brothers out the door.

All three rushed out the house. Ponyboy was practically pulling Soda along as they ran. In reality it only took a minute or so to get back to Johnny but it seemed longer to the trio. Finally, the sight of Johnny's still body filled their view. They came to a stop and both Darry's and Sodapop's eyes widen.

"Oh, my God!" Sodapop cried seeing Johnny's condition. He covered his mouth with his free hand, for the other was around Ponyboy's waist, and choked on his own bile.

Darry turned away for a moment before he turned back and cautiously got closer to Johnny. Ponyboy slowly dropped to his knees where he stood staring at his best friend, unclutching Sodapop who lowered him to the ground while still holding his other hand to his mouth, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Johnny?" Darry called finding a safe spot to kneel next to said male. He dared not touch or move him. Yet his hands hovered over him trying to psychically touch him. "Johnny? Johnny, wake up, buddy! You have to wake up." Finally making a decision he cautiously, reached one hand and softly tapped the side of Johnny's face on his cheek.

"Hey, help is on the way, okay? You just have to hang on, alright?" Darry murmured though he got no response from Johnny. Tears burned in the back of his eyes though he held it back and kept it together for the group's sake.

"Johnny, come on…give us a sign." Sodapop added coming to standing over him just behind Darry's kneeling figure.

Sodapop had managed to push down whatever he ate for dinner. Right now he needed to have some semblance of control. He kept checking on Ponyboy who seemed to have checked out. Still he stared at Johnny his eyes wide and unblinking, still sitting on his haunches. Darry and Sodapop glanced at each other as Sodapop moved and knelt in front of Ponyboy who didn't blink or change a wink. Cautiously, Sodapop reached out and touched his shoulder only to have his little brother slump forward in his arms.

"Darry!" Sodapop called out.

Darry's head snapped around to Sodapop and Ponyboy even as he began to hear sirens in the distance. Tears began coursing down Sodapop's cheeks as he noticed his brother's head had a gigantic knot in the back.

Darry had ran out to direct the ambulance to where they were.

"Oh, please, dear God...please...don't do this to us", Sodapop found himself praying as the ambulances pulled up and the commotion started.

**TBC….**


	3. Waking up and Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Got nothing to say, beforehand. Enjoy the chapter!

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 3: Waking up and Finding out

"Dally!" a voice called out.

Said male felt himself being shaked and pushed the hand away, burying himself deeper in his bed.

"We don't have time for this!" came another voice growled.

"It might go faster if you help me! Dally!"

"I'd rather not end up in a hospital bed as well. Enough of us are there already. Let's not make it 3 for 3."

"Then shut up, Steve! DALLY! WAKE THE HECK UP!" Two-bit screamed and hit him in the arm.

Dallas eye's snapped open as he flopped on his back, his fist reaching out to punch someone in lightening speed.

"WHOA!" Two-bit cried as he darted back just in time to avoid getting decked. He held out his hands in a defensive gesture. "It's just us. And let's not start fighting."

Dallas blinked and sat up in his bed. He heard the music and party from downstairs in Buck's bar. He growled seeing Two-bit. Another look and he saw Steve by the door. "Two-bit, you better have a good reason why you are here waking me up at...whatever time of morning it is! I oughta beat the crap out of you!"

"Look, we don't have time for this. We got to get to the hospital, now", Two-bit snapped, humor gone from this voice.

Something about that prompted Dallas into action as he hopped out of bed and reached for his shoes and socks. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's Ponyboy...and Johnny." Two-bit answered slowly exchanging glances with Steve.

Dallas finished tying up the lace on his second shoe. "What do you mean Ponyboy and Johnny?" he asked. He snatched up a shirt and pulled it over his head before snatching his leather jacket.

Steve spoke up impatience in his voice. "We will explain what we know on the way. Let's go!"

Two-bit jumped in the driver's seat of his car as Dallas got into the passenger and Steve in the back. "What happened, Two-bit?" Dallas growled and turned his head to looked said male's profile as he maneuvered his way out of the parking lot at Buck's place. He had been patient as long as he could...and that was about the minute it took to get out of Buck's place and to the car.

"We aren't exactly sure what happened. From what Darry and Sodapop understand it was maybe a car accident or something. I don't know. Darry called but said he'd explain in more detail when we all arrive. I couldn't pump him for any more information than Johnny and Ponyboy are in the hospital and for us to hightail it down there pronto." Two-bit answered.

"I know as much as Two-bit as Darry called him and he called me then we agreed to pick you up", Steve added.

Dallas nodded and looked forward. "Then step on it!" He needed to know what was going on in the fullest detail possible.

And as fast as possible.

When the trio arrived at the hospital and to the floor they were on that Darry had given Two-bit, they found Darry sitting in a chair, his leg bouncing up at 90 miles an hour and Sodapop pacing and muttering to himself.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dallas called out as they reached them.

Sodapop didn't stop in his pacing. "Ponyboy passed out but they said he'll should be fine, when he wakes up, that is. His leg was scratched up and sprained, the muscle sore or something..." he let out a sob.

"It's Johnny whose..." Darry paused.

"Darry, I'm not gonna ask again!" Dallas yelled. Worry came out as anger.

"It was horrible. They had to take him in for surgery! We barely was able to get them to do so…cause they need official consent. We are more his family than his stupid parents!" Sodapop cried, tears gathering in his eyes again. His eyes were already red.

"Wait…start at the beginning, you are losing me!" Two-bit cried waving his arms.

"The reason I didn't tell you everything is because I didn't want you guys to worry." Darry sighed once and continued, "Ponyboy came busting up in the house, all ragged and tagged, babbling and sobbing. We were barely able to get the basic information we needed. But we did and then he took us back to where Johnny was." Darry's voice choked.

Sodapop had paused his pacing and kneeled over. "I won't ever forget that sight. Ever. He was laying so still. Blood…so much blood. His arm was broken in an awkward angle. You could see the bone prodding out of his skin."

"Aww, man…." Steve murmured. Dallas sucked in a breath and sat down hard next to Darry. Two-bit stared at the group in shock.

"Then Ponyboy, he just checked out and then he passed out I think. It was then the ambulance arrived." Sodapop continued.

"I had to fight to get it through the doctor's heads that his parents could care less and we are his family. They are in surgery now. We don't know how he's doing yet. It hasn't been that long since they started. Though...he…" Darry paused.

"He what, Darry?" Dallas asked dreading the answer. He had been staring at Darry almost unblinkingly.

"They told us...that he...he crashed once."

"You don't mean he..." Dallas couldn't say it.

"Yeah, he died but they were able to get him back."

Dallas stood up abruptly and paced a few paces, his back to the group. Silence reigned amongst them for a few minutes while everyone tried to digest what was happening.

"Does anyone know what happened to cause this?" Steve asked after a little while. He and Sodapop were sitting down. Sodapop looked a little green and held his head in his hands. Two-bit still stood where he had been standing since arriving; he was glued to the spot.

"I don't know. I think a car accident or something. He kept saying something about a car", Darry answered.

"Ponyboy is doing better than Johnny isn't he?" Two-bit asked softly and Darry nodded. "When can we see him?"

Darry sighed. "I believe he's still conked out. I don't know. They haven't said anything yet."

Silence floated for the longest time after that.

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: I know chapters are rather short right now...but I believe they get a bit longer as the story progresses.


	4. Bad Attitudes, Broken down

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Ponyboy may be a little OOC in this chapter. I contribute it partly to the head wound to begin with.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Attitudes; Broken down

"Get it away from me!"

"Son, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Ponyboy Curtis had awoken and frankly he was feeling very violent. At first when he awoke he felt groggy but slowly he began giving the staff a hard time. Ponyboy was on IV when he came in and a few seconds ago he had ripped it out of his skin, not caring nor feeling the sting. He was currently snapping and growling at anyone who touched him.

"You need to change into this gown and get in bed. We need to reinsert the IV back into your arm just as a precaution. Your head is not to be messed with." The male nurse tried again. He really hoped the doctor would hurry up and get his family back in here.

Ponyboy glared and snapped. "You wrapped up my head and leg. It will do. Now let me out of here!"

"I can't do that, son."

"Call me son, again and I will knock you the heck out! You hear me!"

* * *

"Family for Ponyboy Curtis?"

Darry looked up and was out of his seat before anyone else, minus Two-bit who was still standing. Sodapop stumbled to his feet a moment later, with Steve's help. Dallas pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Yeah?" Darry asked his voice shaking once.

The doctor looked grim. "Come with me", he ordered turning and walking down the hall. The rest followed him.

"What's going on?" Darry demanded.

"Ponyboy is awake, but he's resisting help. Perhaps you could calm him down. We'd hate to give him a sedative with his head wound; we want to keep him awake since he has awoken now."

They heard Ponyboy yelling even before they got to the room and entered.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop cried joy at seeing his younger brother awake.

Ponyboy looked up from glaring at the male nurse. "Finally someone with some god-given sense."

"Hey, Ponyboy you doing alright?" Sodapop moved to Ponyboy's side glancing at the male nurse who held the gown. All Pony had on was his jeans, well what was left of it. One of the pants legs was cut off and his leg was wrapped up. Sodapop figured they might have started undressing him when Pony woke up.

"I would be better if they quit touching me. And I refuse to wear that gown."

"I don't blame you", Steve murmured glaring at the thing.

"We need to put the IV back into your arm", the doctor said picking up the needle.

"You don't let me out of here, and that IV will be in you."

The gang stared at Ponyboy. He was not one to act like this.

Sodapop tried to placate his younger brother, "Pony, let the doctor do what he must."

Ponyboy reached out and grabbed a handful of his brother's shirt surprising the gang even further. Sodapop blinked at this, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Sodapop..." Ponyboy said softly and calmly yet a hint of danger.

"Yes, Pony?"

"You're my brother and I love ya, but do you want to wind up in a bed next me?"

Sodapop shook his head. "I hadn't planned on it."

"Then don't start. Cause if you don't let me out of here...you will be in a bed next to mine. Now...get me the heck out of here!", Ponyboy near yelled the last part as he threw Sodapop's shirt back to him, making his brother stumble back a little.

Darry shook himself out of his shocked stupor after a moment had past. His younger brother meant business. Frankly, Pony was scaring him. He glanced and saw Soda's own shocked look back at him as he straightened out his shirt. "Okay, alright, look how about we let you sit with us in the waiting room...huh?"

Ponyboy's eyes narrowed. "I hear a stipulation in there somewhere."

"A stip-u-what?" Dallas asked. He, Steve and Two-bit was lingering by the door. All had the sense not to jump into the conversation at the moment.

"As long as you let the doctor put you on IV and you can roll it around, we'll let you sit with us", Darry said in his firmest voice.

A collective breath was held as Darry and Ponyboy held a stare down. Sodapop kept looking between the two of them. Finally Ponyboy nodded and held out his arm. "Fine."

The doctor looked fairly relieved at this.

* * *

Ponyboy sat glowering and glaring at everything that moved in his line of sight. He was wearing a hospital shirt and his messed up jeans. He had refused to wear the gown. The IV sat next to him as he leaned his head in his other hand as he continued his glowering and glaring. The gang backed off and didn't really bother him much. Silence was an unwilling company. But it was early in the morning and Darry and Soda were worried about Ponyboy getting his sleep. He need rest after what he been through and this wasn't helping him any. No one had mentioned Johnny to Ponyboy and Ponyboy hadn't mentioned it to them.

Truthfully, they didn't know how to play this. There was some awkwardness and tension within the group.

Sodapop glanced at Darry who was sitting on a chair next to the couch he and Ponyboy was sitting on before looking at Ponyboy who was sitting next to him. He ventured cautiously, "Maybe...maybe we can get you a bed and you can lay down Pony."

"You can lay off", Ponyboy snapped.

"Okay, Ponyboy, what's with the attitude?" Darry asked a little sharper than he intended. He was getting sick of the attitude. It wasn't like Ponyboy to act this way.

Ponyboy turned his deadliest glare to his oldest brother before he turned away and continued to glare at anything and everyone.

"Aww, come on, Pony! You can talk to us" Two-bit tried with a light voice.

"I don't want to talk you."

Two-bit looked slightly hurt at that. Steve twitched at the attitude. It was working his last nerves. It was taking everything in him to restrain himself from yelling at Ponyboy and possibly making Sodapop upset.

"Why don't you want to talk to us?" Sodapop asked gently.

"Cause I don't." Ponyboy snorted.

"Okay, seriously, I've had it!" Dallas snapped, "I've waited long enough. I'm sick your attitude, boy! You better cough up what happened tonight and you better do it fast!"

Dallas pushed himself off the wall and came to a halt in front of Ponyboy glaring down at him. He stood in front of the group as he waited for an answer. When Ponyboy didn't say anything Dallas asked through gritted teeth, "What happened?"

Everyone saw Ponyboy's glare, waver once. His breath caught.

"Oh, Pony..." Sodapop murmured.

"Don't…." Ponyboy's voice broke once and he cleared his throat, "Just don't."

"We need to know." Darry said softly.

"What's to know? Huh? What do you people want to know? That my best friend could be dying as we speak? That if it wasn't for me, he would be okay and none of this would be happening? What do you want to know?" Ponyboy's voice broke once again by the last sentence.

Sodapop reached to pull him into a hug, but Ponyboy pushed him away. "Don't touch me", he snapped.

"Pony, please." Sodapop had tears in his eyes as he tried again only to be pushed away again.

"Ponyboy, this isn't your fault. Don't be stupid." Dallas snapped.

Darry felt his own guilt well up that he had been pushing back all night. "Dallas is right. If anything, all of this could have been avoided, if I hadn't..."

"Shut up, Darry. Don't...this isn't your fault, either", Ponyboy shook his head.

"I'm the one that pushed you and made you run out the door", Darry stated softly. Suddenly, everyone minus his brothers were looking wide-eyed at him.

"You did what?" Dallas asked with some anger in his voice. Steve and Two-bit stared at Darry shocked.

Darry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Ponyboy came home late and I was worried only to find out he had slept late in the lot with Johnny."

"Of course, I had to butt in", Sodapop muttered bitterly.

"I yelled at Sodapop for butting in and Ponyboy yelled at me for yelling at Soda and then I lost it." Darry concluded.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Although, I should knock you out...which I will...later...it's not your fault. You couldn't possibly known what would happen."

"Please...don't..." Ponyboy stopped and shook his head, tears filling up in his eyes. "None of you were the one..."

"One what?" Sodapop asked dreading the answer.

Ponyboy leaned forward and held his face in his hands. He could still see the bright lights, hear the tires squealing. His leg still throbbed with memory. Sodapop cautiously, placed an arm around Ponyboy's shoulders and was happy that he didn't push him away.

"We had gone to the park to cool off. Well, I wanted to cool off enough to come back home and Johnny went with me. We were sitting on the monkey bars minding our own business...when..." Ponyboy's voice caught as he trailed off.

"...Breathe..." Sodapop murmured quietly, feeling a tremor run through Ponyboy's frame. He rubbed Ponyboy's back and muttering other comforting words.

"This car...a blue mustang came riding into the park."

Everyone looked at Two-bit who had let out some choice words.

"What?" Darry asked blinking at this.

"Don't tell me it was those clowns?" Two-bit asked, a bit to his voice.

"What clowns?" Steve asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "It was. The leader was drunk. He said, 'weren't you the greasers that were picking up our women?'" he gave a breathy laugh. "We weren't picking up nobody."

"Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends or whatever they are suppose to be", Two-bit said.

"That red-haired chick and her friend?" Dallas asked.

"Yea, after you left, and I came, we were walking them home. Or rather...to the borderline. It wasn't anything. They were nice broads. We didn't have any problems with them and they didn't have it with us. Then their boyfriends came riding up in a blue mustang. Almost got into a fight but the girls went with them and avoided that." Two-bit explain.

"That doesn't explain why the heck they were in our territory", Steve growled.

"Does it matter?" Ponyboy cried lifting his head up once, "Johnny asked me if I wanted to split and at the last moment I agreed. I had a bad feeling about staying there so figured we should bounce. But I didn't expect...if I had known...I would have stayed and fought, then maybe Johnny would be okay."

"You don't know what would have happened if you hadn't bounced, Pony. I'm glad you did", Sodapop stated.

"No! You don't understand!" Ponyboy groaned, "Those…those…." He paused to get himself together. "They got into their car...and started running us down."

There was a collective violent, 'what' in the group. It made Two-bit, Steve and Darry shoot up from their seat.

"What? They tried to run you down...with their 'effing car?" Dallas exploded. He had started to violently pace back and forth like a caged lion, muttering choice words to himself.

"Pony, what happened next", Darry asked kneeling in front of his little brother.

"Me and my clumsy self", Ponyboy said bitterly, "We got down the hill and I tripped on a bottle. And then…" Ponyboy made a noise in the back on his throat.

"Then what?" Steve asked.

"It all happened so fast. I think the car was right on us and it would have hit me but…but…." Ponyboy shuddered.

"But what?" Sodapop asked his breathe catching in his throat.

"Johnny, pushed me out the way and took the hit!" Ponyboy cried before he started to violently sob.

Dallas had stop pacing and turned to stare at Ponyboy who was wrapped up in Sodapop's arms. Steve and Two-bit had wide-eyes and their mouths hanging open. Darry had sat down on the floor, his behind plopping down on the ground, his own eyes wide and mouth open.

"I think I got knocked out momentarily cause the next thing I remember is hearing Johnny calling me. And then I was running to get you and Darry and then….."

"Shhh, baby, shhh", Sodapop comforted.

The only thing that broke the would be silence again, was Ponyboy's sobs and Sodapop's comforting no-nonsense words. Everyone else was still and quiet as a statue.

**TBC….**


	5. It's a Waiting Game

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 5: It's a Waiting Game

Ponyboy had cried himself to sleep and was currently laying on the couch that he and Sodapop had occupied. Sodapop had moved to sit in the chair next to said couch that Darry previously occupied. Steve now sat next to him and Two-bit next to him. Darry had managed to move a few paces over on the floor and Dallas was still pacing.

"I'm gonna kill 'em. I'm gonna hunt them down and kill them. If I have to rip them to pieces with my bare hands I will" Dallas growled.

"Get in line", Steve snapped.

"Look, we need to think about Pony and Johnny, okay? Don't do anything stupid. They need us, especially Johnny", Sodapop counseled.

"I'm doing this for them", Dallas hissed.

"Getting put in jail won't help either one of them, and you know that Dallas." Sodapop snapped.

Darry nodded. "Soda's right. We need to think about this. First off, we need to alert the police. Actually, Ponyboy's gonna have to talk to them anyway. The police are notified about this and will stop in for an official report once either one of them are well enough to talk anyway." He rubbed his head. It had been a long morning. He had forgotten that the police asked to be contacted once either one of them were in talking mood.

"What the crap are they gonna do? Huh? Give them a slap on the hand and send them on the way? Oh heck no, I don't care if I get the electric chair, I'm gonna take as many of these dang Socs with me, starting with the ones that decided it would be fun to run Johnny and Pony down...with their 'effing car, no less!", Dallas blazed.

Darry jumped up and blocked Dallas pacing. "Dallas, you need to calm down." He stated evenly.

"Get the heck out of my way!" Dallas hissed stepping into Darry's face.

Darry didn't budge an inch. "I know you are upset. Heck, I'm upset too."

"I'm pissed", Dallas corrected.

"As are we all, but contrary to popular opinion, you are needed. What do you think Johnny's gonna think when he wakes up and the first thing he knows about you is that you are in jail for murder. How is that gonna to help him? Johnny was hurt really bad, me and Soda saw it and he'll need us. Probably more now then ever. He'll need _all of us_ to get him through. Do you understand me? Don't run off half-cocked, not now." Darry stated calmly.

Steve, Two-bit and Sodapop watched the exchanged with bated breath. They all wanted to beat on some Soc's heads, there was no doubt about that, but there were bigger things to worry about. Johnny and Ponyboy came first and they realized that, but Dallas was like a powder keg, you didn't hold him for long. If he wanted to go and kill some Socs, there would be nothing they could do to stop him. But apparently something must have gotten through because Dallas backed down allowing the others to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Darry nodded at him and let Dallas resumed his rough pacing, trying to work off some steam.

"I hope we get some info on Johnny soon. Hasn't it been long enough?" Two-bit asked after a moment.

"Yeah, it seems like this is taking forever", Steve complained.

Darry looked at the clock. It was close to going on 5 in the morning. "Surgery, is probably taking awhile." He scrubbed his face. Sodapop glanced at Ponyboy who was in a deep sleep. He was glad when Ponyboy started drifting off.

After that, everyone had nothing else to say.

* * *

"Surgery went well. We reset his arm and it is currently in a cast. His legs are in cast as well since both are broken. Thankfully, there was no damage to his internal organs so he should survive. I'm more worried more about the emotional stress that he will endure."

It after 6, when the surgeon in charge of Johnny's surgery, asked for the family of Johnny Cade. He was currently explaining the situation to five very worried males. Ponyboy was still sleep.

"Emotional stress?" Darry questioned.

"He was in some kind of car accident, am I right? Such a thing is bound to do something to his mental state. In addition he will not be able to walk for some time. I have high hopes that with physical therapy in the future he will regain the use of his legs. But for now, we might be lucky if he can even feel his lower half in the next week or so. In addition his arm is broken. Suffice to say, he will be bed ridden for the next several weeks. It's a play by ear. Such a thing is bound to have some mental repercussions."

Darry nodded understanding the surgeon doctor. "When can we see him?"

"Currently, he's still under anesthesia. After that, he might still be out. We don't expect him to wake up for quite some time…..that is, if he doesn't slip into a coma after all that he has endured."

"A coma?" Dallas asked.

"Yes, it is possible he could slip into a coma. His body has been through a lot of stress and mental anguish. You won't be able to see him until later this morning. They are still getting him situated and they don't want a whole lot of commotion around him just yet." The surgeon doctor gave them a sympathetic smile and walked off, leaving five stunned males in his wake.

"A coma?" Dallas repeated turning around to face the gang.

"That's what he said", Darry nodded absently.

"I can't believe this", Sodapop muttered sitting in a nearby empty chair.

"Alright, look..." Darry sigh was long and hard. "Obviously, we aren't going to be able to see Johnny until later and some of us have to work. I'm staying here. Soda, I want you to go to work today."

Sodapop shot out of his seat. "Are you out of your 'effing mind? I can't possibly concentrate long enough to work today."

"That hasn't stopped you before", Steve murmured only to get promptly slapped upside the head by Sodapop who glared at him with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry", Steve muttered seeing Sodapop's expression. Apparently humor wasn't the way to go yet.

Darry sighed again. "Sodapop, there is nothing for you to do here. I'm gonna get Ponyboy in a bed and we can't see Johnny. You'd be just standing around when you could be working. And it will take your mind off of everything for awhile."

"I don't want my mind off of it", Sodapop hissed turning back to Darry.

"Both of you are going to get your minds off of this, because both of you are gonna go to work", Dallas spoke up.

Darry spun around to face Dallas. "Now, wait just a minute!"

"Ahh-hh!" Dallas cut Darry off. "You and Sodapop need to make money especially to take of care Ponyboy now that he has some hospital bills I'm sure racked up to his name. It will not do you any good to stand around here, either when there is nothing much to do but wait it out, when you could be making some money as well, Darry."

For the second time that morning Darry and Dallas had a stare-down.

Finally Darry sighed for the third time. "Fine. I'll go to work, once I get Ponyboy settled."

"We", Sodapop corrected his voice booking no argument.

* * *

"You doing, alright, Pony?" Two-bit asked from his corner seat in the room.

Darry and Sodapop had awoken Pony and had him checked into a bed. Thankfully, and a little surprisingly, Ponyboy didn't resist changing into a hospital gown and getting into bed. He was still sleepy so he fell asleep again when he got into bed. Darry, Soda and Steve had left to go to work. That left Dallas and Two-bit to watch over Ponyboy. Ponyboy hadn't inquired about Johnny, but they figured that was because he slept most of the day and wasn't lucid enough to ask. Dallas and Two-bit hoped that Darry and Sodapop would be back before he asked so that they could explain and console him if need be.

It was late afternoon when Ponyboy was awake for longer than five minutes and was currently eating some questionable hospital food. He nick-picked at the food, only having taken a total of four bites. Dallas had gone to get him and Two-bit some food, their card game temporarily on hold.

Ponyboy glanced up at Two-bit, his expression somber. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Two-bit moved from his seat to perch on the edge of Ponyboy's bed. "You need to eat some more. No matter how questionable this is." He peered at the plate of food.

"I'm not hungry."

"You still need to eat to gain some strength." Two-bit paused. "Well, at the very least, save me a beating from your brothers", he tried to joke with a lopsided grin.

Ponyboy didn't laugh. In fact his face didn't twitch as he stared at his fork pushing around the food on the plate.

Two-bit sighed softly. "Ponyboy..."

Said male said nothing. Two-bit sat playing with a card he was holding in his hand. Silence graced them until Ponyboy broke it:

"Any news on Johnny?"

Two-bit froze and he was glad that his back was to Ponyboy so that he didn't see his expression. He discreetly looked at the clock. It was a little after 4 in the afternoon. Darry got off at 6 and Soda and Steve at 5:30. So if he could stall for another hour and a half and then some he could get away with not explaining.

Yeah, good luck with that. The time was so not good.

"Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked softly, looking at his rigid and tense back.

"Yeah, Pony?"

"Any news on Johnny?" he repeated.

"Um, why…don't you wait and ask your brothers when they come back."

"I'm asking you."

Just then Dallas came in when some plates of food and drinks. Two-bit shot out of his seat and made a beeline for the food all the while hissing at Dallas, "He asked."

Dallas sighed and turned to look at Ponyboy who was looking at them. "Johnny will be fine."

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think he will be? What did the doctor say?"

Dallas stared at Ponyboy.

"I asked a question, Dally", Ponyboy stated softly.

Two-bit had his mouth stuffed and was looking between the two.

"Wait until your brothers get here and they can explain it." Dallas said finally.

"And I'm not waiting another 2 hours. Tell me", Ponyboy ordered though his voice was weary.

Dallas sighed and looked back at Two-bit who took a sip of his drink. "Johnny's surgery went well. He was lucky not to have damage his internal organs." He stopped.

"I hear stipulation in there somewhere", Ponyboy said quietly still looking at his fork pushing around his food.

"What does that even mean?" Dallas asked looking at Two-bit who just gesture to forget about it and continue. It was a moment before Dallas did continue, "His arms and legs are in casts."

"There is more", Ponyboy stated after Dallas didn't say anything else. All the while he never even looked up from his food.

"There is a chance he'll go into a coma." Dallas finally said quietly.

Two-bit and Dallas watched Ponyboy carefully. Ponyboy continued with his food play. Finally he lowered the fork and pushed away the tray before scooting down in bed. He turned his back to them as best he could. "I'm tired", was all he said as he shut his eyes, willing the tears back.

Dallas and Two-bit exchanged worried glances as Dallas sat down and dug into his food. Silence occupied them until the rest of the gang showed up. Dallas pushed them out the door before they even got in to explain the situation with Two-bit. Ponyboy never moved from his side since he turned over. After explaining Darry and Sodapop entered Ponyboy's room while the rest of the gang left to get some fresh air and of course the chance for the brothers to talk.

"Hey, Ponyboy, we're back", Sodapop greeted softly as he entered the room. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. Darry pulled up a chair. Ponyboy didn't say anything.

"You want to talk?" Sodapop asked after a few moments had passed.

No answer.

"We know you aren't asleep", Darry spoke up.

Still no answer.

"Please Ponyboy, don't shut us out", Sodapop begged.

They finally heard Ponyboy sigh and asked softly, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, everything", Darry answered.

"There is nothing to say. My best friend might die and it's my fault."

"Ponyboy, please, it is not your fault. If you are gonna blame yourself you're gonna have to blame me too." Darry stated.

"And me." Sodapop murmured remembering the fight that happened earlier that morning.

"I don't blame either one of you, you know that", came Ponyboy's soft thread of a voice.

"Then you can't blame yourself. Johnny did what he did and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself", Darry spoke firmly hoping to get through to his younger brother.

Ponyboy shifted in bed and sniffed. He turned and they saw that his eyes were wet and red-rimmed. Silent tears coursed his cheeks. "I don't want Johnny to die. I don't want him to go into a coma. I want him to get better. He was stupid to take that hit for me."

"He did it because he cared about you. Don't lessen his deed by feeling guilty", Darry spoke wisely.

Sodapop nodded tears in his own eyes, his hand resting on Ponyboy's arm. "Darry's right. Whatever happens, Johnny would want to know you beat this. You know he would."

Ponyboy shut his eyes as he began to sob. "I know, but I can't lose him. Not now."

"None of us can, little brother", Darry stated getting out of his chair and perching on the bed. He placed a hand on Ponyboy's arm as well.

And he prayed that they wouldn't have to do without Johnny.

Especially not now.

**TBC….**


	6. A Turn for the Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Enjoy the chapter!

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 6: A Turn for the Worst

By now two days had passed and Ponyboy was very quiet, quieter than usual. He just sat and stared almost unblinkingly. No one could even get him to read; he's just sat and stared. Sometimes, he would just start crying without any warning. The first time it happened it scared everyone, but thankfully Darry and Soda was there because the others didn't know what to do. The next time it happened Dallas and Two-bit tried to do their best to console the young boy since the others had gone to work.

The doctor had checked Ponyboy's head and the knot had gone down. His leg however was still tender and Ponyboy had to stay off it for awhile, but he was officially released from the doctor's care though he refused to go back home. As for Ponyboy's distant attitude, the gang questioned the doctor about it and the doctor said that it seemed to be just the way he was handling what happened to him and his friend and that it wasn't anything to worry about. The doctor expected Ponyboy to be a little depressed about what happened; this was just his way of dealing.

It wasn't until late that second day, just a few hours after Ponyboy's official release, well into the evening, that the gang was allowed to see Johnny. He was officially drained of anesthesia, but they discovered that their worst fear had come to pass...

.

.

.

Johnny had indeed gone into a coma.

* * *

"Dang it!" Dallas slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

The gang was stunned as the doctor walked away after giving the news that Johnny was in a coma. Ponyboy who had his leg wrapped up, situated in a wheelchair, at Darry's insistence grabbed his stomach.

"Ponyboy, hey, hey", Sodapop murmured kneeling and rubbing his back, "Calm down." It took a moment for Ponyboy to get his breath back in order. He shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that his best friend was in a coma. He felt woozy like he was going to throw up or something.

"I can't believe...he's..." Two-bit had to sit down himself. Steve was already sitting down zoned out.

"I can't believe this is happening", Dallas growled, "I'm gonna kill those..." He went on with every name he could think of.

Darry was so zoned out he didn't tell Dallas to cool it with the language. When Dallas finished his cussing spree, there was silence.

"I need to see him", Ponyboy spoke up after a bit.

"No!" both Darry and Sodapop chorus.

Ponyboy glared at the two of them. "Why not?"

"Look, Ponyboy, we just don't want you to be stressed out more. Seeing him might not be a good idea", Sodapoop explained gently.

"I don't care what you think is a good idea! I'm gonna see him. If it was Steve, you'd be fighting to get in there." Ponyboy snapped.

Sodapop lowered his head and glanced at Steve a little hurt at the idea of his best friend being in a coma.

"I'm sorry, Soda. I didn't mean it like that", Ponyboy moaned then started crying.

Sodapop pulled Ponyboy into a hug as best he could. "I know you didn't. Shh, it's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything. Shh…"

Darry found he could not argue with Ponyboy after that. After they were all able to get themselves together, they all solemnly walked to Johnny's room, Sodapop pushing Ponyboy's wheelchair. At the closed door, everyone stared at it, no one wanting to be the one to open it.

"You still want to do this, Pony?" Sodapop asked. Ponyboy nodded not trusting himself to speak.

It was Dallas who finally gathered his nerves, or perhaps it wore out his patience and slowly reached out his hand, turned the knob and pushed the door open. He and Darry were the first to step in, followed by Two-bit and Steve and lastly, Sodapop rolled Ponyboy in. The sight shocked them.

Johnny was lying still as death, pale as they ever saw him. His dark black hair was a direct contrast in with the paleness of his skin and the whiteness of the bandage wrapped around his head. He was hooked up to various machines, one being a ventilator as they found that he couldn't even breath by himself. Another was a heart monitor, and even a brain scan machine. Other wires were going all over the place. Johnny's left arm was set and in a cast all the way up to his bicep. His legs were in cast as well from his foot all the way it seemed to his thigh. It seemed that a blanket was thrown over his still body. The IV drop made a monotonous melody in the stillness of the room as the gang surveyed their friend for seemingly hours.

Dallas had backed up to the wall in front of Johnny's bed and was pressed up against in as he took in the sight. Tears swam in his eyes as he looked.

Next to Dallas, Two-bit and Steve just stood tears also in the depth of their eyes, open mouth and wide-eyed, pain plastered on their faces at the sight. Steve had his hands jammed into his pockets and Two-bit was fumbling with this leather jacket he was holding.

Darry bared it a little better and little more stoically. He kept blinking his face contorting in a painful way, as his own hands were clenched fists at his side. He stood along the wall of the door at the side of Johnny's bed.

Lastly, almost diagonal from the bed, and in front of the door, Sodapop had his hand to his mouth, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. The other hand gripped Ponyboy's wheelchair handle bar.

But it was Ponyboy who sat staring absently at Johnny. No tears, no nothing. It seemed he had checked out again. They all stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Pony...you alright?" Darry asked finally getting himself together enough to kneel next to Ponyboy. He studied his younger brother's profile. Ponyboy didn't answer nor did he say anything. He just stared at Johnny almost unblinkingly.

Some panic found its way into Darry's voice. "Pony!" He reached out and grasped his little brother's hands and leaned forward peering into his face. "Pone, please say something."

Ponyboy finally turned his head and stared straight through Darry. It was if he heard the words and mechanically obeyed.

"It'll be okay, Pone", Sodapop murmured a little breathy. "He'll come back. He will." He reached down and placed his hand on Ponyboy's shoulders.

"Remember what the doctor said, okay?" Darry continued. "There is a great possibility he'll come back to us."

The doctor had told then that even though he was in a coma not to give up hope. That he could still come out of it. He told them that they should sit with him and talk to him. There was a chance that he could hear everything around him and would hear them. Having someone that cares about him continue to talk to him would give him the comfort and the strength needed to come back from this coma.

Ponyboy mechanically turned his head back to Johnny. Finally he blinked and said softly, "He has to come back. He has to. I don't know what we'd do without him."

"And we will all let him know that", Sodapop reassured as he took in the gang's solemn reactions. He just hoped and prayed that it would work.

It had to work!

It just had to!

**TBC….**


	7. You Gotta Come Back

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: I believe this is the longest chapter of this story. Small warning: There is a brief talk about suicide and suicidal tendencies.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 7: You Gotta Come Back...

By now, a week and a half had passed and still Johnny had not awakened. Darry and Sodapop finally put their foot down a day after being able to see Johnny to get Ponyboy to go home to get some sleep as he was glued to Johnny's side and wasn't sleeping well. Reluctantly, he did go home to get some sleep. Darry and Sodapop continued to work. They threatened to take the day or so off to handle everything but Two-bit and Dallas made sure it wasn't necessary.

Well, more like Dallas threatened the duo...again.

So it was up to Dallas and Two-bit to divide their time between the two charges when Darry and Sodapop weren't around. Steve, since he didn't desperately need the money like Darry and Sodapop, took a couple of days off to help Dallas and Two-bit as the gang got situated to their new routine.

The first week Ponyboy was using crutches. His leg was a bit better but it was easier to use crutches to stay off it awhile longer. By the middle of the second week he could limp around without them though his brothers made him use them when he went out. Somehow, Darry and Soda gotten Ponyboy to stay home for two days before going back to visit Johnny. How that happened the gang was still trying to figure it out. That was when Steve and Two-bit stayed with him while Dallas was with Johnny. Ponyboy expected a call on the hour every hour from Dallas with an update.

Perhaps that was how they got him to stay home for two solid days...

During the evening of the second day, the police who had been informed of the situation, came and talked to Ponyboy who broke down crying again after retelling it. Darry, Sodapop and Steve had been around. Two-bit went to the hospital to keep Dallas company. The police reassured the trio that the culprits would be caught and punished.

The gang all continued to take turns sitting with Johnny and talking to him, when they could, telling him that they still needed him and to come back. With all that was going on, none of them had been on the streets much.

More like the streets came to them.

Tim Shepherd had stopped by on the first day, Ponyboy went home to get the facts straight since rumors were running wild and Tim had began to get suspicious when he hadn't seen Dallas in awhile.

Suspicious, not worried, there's a difference.

Right...

Once the facts were straight and passed around the greasers were enraged about this. By the third day, when Ponyboy was released from his house confinement and back at Johnny's side, the group in the blue mustang was arrested. This made the Socs angry and now it was an all out greaser vs. soc conflict. Darry worried about his gang getting jumped on and always made sure that the others were together in pairs should anything happen. It wasn't that hard since they seemed to stick together closer than ever now. And between Ponyboy and Johnny, not even Dallas and Two-bit felt like hanging out on the streets. This was probably the longest thus far that Two-bit had been sober. He didn't even think about drinking to tell the truth.

Surprisingly, once the facts spread throughout the streets, Cherry and Marcia heard and agreed that they would testify at a to-be-determined trial. Everyone hoped that Johnny would awaken and be able to tell him part of the story but until then the culprits where in custody. And as soon as they got in custody they made bail and had to stay out of trouble until the to-be-determined trail. Well, needless to say, it's a wonder that they weren't dead by the end of the week with the greaser/soc conflict going up a notch. Everyone was watching their backs as well as their friends and gangs.

Randy Anderson, who was the driver of the blue mustang, was the most apologetic about what happened. He did not mean to hit either one of the greaser boys. The other boys including Bob Sheldon, the ring leader, who was in the car, were accessories to the hit and run. When the hit happened, they all panic and Bob screamed at Randy to hightail it out of there. Randy, who felt so guilty, wanted to go to the police after it happened but Bob near threaten him not to drag all of them down.

Well, now the group was in bigger trouble because they fled the scene.

* * *

"Here, drink this", Two-bit murmured putting a drink in Ponyboy's hand. Then he turned and sat down at the table in corner of the room. He had already giving Dallas his drink who barely realized he was holding it.

Ponyboy blinked at the drink and looked back at Johnny. He sat in a chair next to Johnny's bed. Dallas sat on the other side, across from Ponyboy. Even Dallas kept staring at Johnny. After Ponyboy, Dallas had taken this the hardest. He was quiet nowadays and barely left the hospital. It was during the first week when Darry finally had enough and threw Dallas out the hospital and told him to go to their house, eat, clean up, relax and sleep some. In return, it was Ponyboy who kept Dallas informed every hour on the hour. Johnny's room had a telephone on the table. That phone number for his room had been added to everyone's memory by now.

"Come on, guys. I gotta make sure you guys have something in your systems. Now drink up. Or I'll get something for ya'll to eat and shove it down your throats", Two-bit ordered from this spot in the corner.

Ponyboy slowly brought the drink to his lips and drunk absently, his eyes never leaving his best friend. Two-bit nodded and bore holes in Dallas. Finally after awhile, without word, Dallas lifted the drink to his lips. Satisfied, Two-bit nodded and sat back in his seat settling comfortably, in his chair. He turned back to the TV which was on mute. Mickey Mouse had gone off a little while ago and Two-bit was just watching pictures on the screen as a way to keep his mind occupied.

Finally after a little while he stood. "I'm gonna...uh...go..." he sighed and looked sadly at Johnny, "...Go stretch my legs." He paused not moving to the door. Ponyboy and Dallas didn't acknowledge him, not that he expected them to.

"See in a bit, Johnnycakes. I hope you open your eyes soon. It's kinda...dull without you in the present with us", he called out after a moment with a short laugh that died as soon as it came. "We need ya, kid." He glanced at Ponyboy and Dallas before looking back at Johnny's still form and adding, "Desperately. And the sooner the better." He shuffled a bit before picking up his coat and with a final glance walked out of the room.

"Yeah, kid, Two-bit is right. You know that", Dallas spoke up his voice cracking with disuse awhile after Two-bit had left, "I mean it's been a week and a half. How long does it take to wake up?"

"Maybe, maybe he's getting better. I mean he doesn't look as pale as he did when we were first let in here. That's a good thing right?" Ponyboy asked almost desperately. He was ready to grasp at anything.

"Yeah, he does", Dallas gave a small fleeting smile.

It was silence for a little while. It must have been for a long time because Sodapop, Steve and Darry stepped into the room with Two-bit behind them.

"How is he?" Sodapop asked coming to stand next to Ponyboy.

"He looks less pale", Ponyboy answered speaking his observation of earlier.

"Yeah, he does", Sodapop murmured with a small smile and ran a hand through his little brother's hair.

"Ponyboy, you are going home tonight to sleep", Darry stated softly.

"I want to stay here", Ponyboy argued not looking up from Johnny's form.

"Johnny would want you to take care of yourself. I'm not making your try school anytime soon but you need to start getting better so we can think about it. You know Johnny would have wanted that."

"Go home, Ponyboy. I'll call you until you go to bed. Darry is right", Dallas said absently.

"And tomorrow, you are going home when Ponyboy comes in the evening and stay." Darry turned to Dallas anticipating a fight.

"Sure." Came the short reply.

Darry sighed internally. This gang was falling apart, he could sense it. He looked at Johnny. "You gotta wake, buddy. And sometime this decade. We need you, man. Seriously." He spoke outloud.

"Yeah, Sleeping Brute...we don't have time to wait for a magic kiss from your very own princess here. I mean we'd have to find a princess for you to kiss", Two-bit joked then let out a loud guffaw.

"I can tell you have been saving that", Steve snickered.

Sodapop was grinning and chuckling. Darry rolled his eyes though he had a small smile on. It even got to Dallas as he glanced back at Two-bit with a bewildered look. Even Ponyboy let out a little chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I came up with it earlier", Two-bit grinned, "It seemed as good as time as any to use it."

"You're hopeless", Dallas shook his head though it amused him for a moment.

It seemed the joke lightened the mood for half a second.

* * *

Dallas Winston sat starting at Johnny. Everyone had been returned home and Dallas finished his last call to the Curtis' house. Now he sat just staring at the still form of Johnny Cade, watching, waiting and hoping for even a mere twitch. There was nothing, yet still his glaze did not divert from the younger male's form. Suddenly he found himself talking:

"Hey, Johnnycakes." He cleared his throat. "The doctor says you might be able to hear us. If so, I wonder why you haven't woken yet? We've been talking for almost two weeks here."

He paused. "Come on, man. You can't do this us. This is torture. We need you back in your right mind...with us."

He took in a breath. "Hey, you remember...you remember that time, I think it was last year just after Curtis' parent's died, when you...when you talked about killing yourself? You remember what I said, when you let it slip."

_Johnny and Dallas had just come from the Curtis house that evening. Johnny had decided to sleep at his own house for reasons, Dallas could never fathom. Dallas admitted to himself that he was worried about Johnny. He had been zoning out more than usual and was quieter than normal. The entire gang sensed it and tried to keep their eyes on him. The Curtis' brothers had been dealing with their own grief yet even they sensed a change in Johnny. It started a couple of weeks prior to this moment. Dallas didn't know why he decided to walk Johnny home since he was insistent on sleeping there. Johnny hadn't said anything on Dallas accompany him. _

_They had reached Johnny's house to hear some screaming. _

"_Oh, joy. They are up." Dallas stated monotone. He glanced at Johnny who stared at the house. "Seriously? Must you sleep here tonight?"_

_Johnny sighed and didn't say anything as he started tip-toeing around the house. After a moment, Dallas followed him. A crash was heard inside followed by more screams that made Dallas pause in his step. _

"_I don't know that I like you sleeping here tonight. It sounds like a rumble in there." Dallas hissed. _

_Johnny turned and looked at him. That was the first time Dallas was taken aback by this quiet kid. Johnny had this mean look on his face, almost glowering at him. _

"_Johnny, what's going through your head?" Dallas asked once he collected himself. _

_Johnny said nothing as he turned away from him as another crash followed. It even made Dallas jumped at the unexpectedness of it. Johnny didn't even flinch. That made Dallas even more nervous that it didn't bother Johnny. It always bothered Johnny on some level. Dallas made a fast decision. _

"_Oh, heck no. I'm not letting you stay here!" Dallas hissed as he gripped Johnny's arm and dragged him away from the house going back the way they came. He didn't feel in way comfortable with letting Johnny stay there. Warning bells were going off like crazy in his head. _

_It was Johnny who pulled away from him after they got a few paces away from the house and back towards the Curtis'. _

"_It's fine", Johnny almost snapped turning to go back. _

_Dallas whirled around and pulled at Johnny's arm, holding him in place. "Heck no!" he cried. _

_Johnny glared over his shoulder at him. _

_Yeah, he really glared at him. _

_And Dallas glared right back. Johnny backed down and looked away. _

"_What's going on with you? There is a rumble happening over there and you want to stay there?" Dallas asked releasing Johnny's arm, "It sounds worse than usual and that's saying something." _

"_So what?" Johnny asked snidely. _

_Dallas almost knocked Johnny out._

_Almost. _

_He was getting sick of the attitude, especially from Johnny. It wasn't like him. And he was getting worried, but it wasn't like he needed to show that particular emotion. _

"_What if you get pulled into your parent's rumble?" _

"_What about it?" _

"_You could get hurt." _

"_So what! That would save me the trouble!" Johnny snapped. He turned and walked past Dallas, who was stunned into momentarily silence but he collected himself a moment later. He spun around on his heels and reached out before Johnny could get far and pulled him towards him. _

"_What are you saying?" Dallas hissed at him, fire lighting his eyes. Again sheer worry came out as barely controlled anger. _

_Johnny pushed at him trying to break his grip. Dallas shook him once. "You will tell me what the heck you mean by your statement. And you will tell me now." _

"_What the heck do you think I mean?" Johnny finding the nerve to hissed back glaring momentarily at Dallas. _

_Once more Dallas almost knocked Johnny out. Johnny wiggled and Dallas let him go. But he followed him as Johnny huffed his way aimlessly. He wasn't getting out the conversation that easily. Dallas would hound him all night, if he had to. _

_Dallas allowed some silence for a bit before he spoke with a warning note in his voice, "Johnny..." _

_All of a sudden Johnny stopped and seemed to deflate. "What?"he asked quietly, bowing his head. _

"_What are you saying?" Dallas repeated. He saw Johnny's hunched form from behind him. _

"_Nothing, don't worry about it", Johnny murmured his head hanging down, "No one has to worry about it." _

"_Don't you dare tell me what to worry about JohnnyCade. I'll dang well worry about what the heck I wanna worry about. Now, tell me or I swear I will beat it out of you." Dallas threatened. _

_A spark of attitude ran through Johnny. "Yeah, do me that favor." _

_Dallas could take it no longer as he spun Johnny around grabbing the flaps of his jacket. Johnny didn't even resist and didn't look him in the eyes. He didn't even seem scared. In fact, Johnny tensed up as if waiting for Dallas to hit him; to hurt him. Suddenly it clicked for Dallas. _

"_Boy, don't tell me you were thinking about what I think you were thinking about?" Johnny didn't answer and Dallas shook him once. "Were you?" _

"_Thinking about what?" Johnny asked softly. _

"_Were you thinking about...about hurting yourself, maybe even...suicide?" The word left a bad taste in Dallas' mouth. _

_Johnny didn't answer. _

"_Answer me, dang it!" Dallas shook him again, "And look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Johnny didn't answer but after a moment he figured he tried Dallas' patience enough tonight and looked at him. Dallas saw the pain in Johnny's eyes and knew that he was right. Johnny couldn't hold Dallas' glaze for long and looked away again. _

"_Why? Were you gonna...tonight...were you gonna..." Dallas couldn't even say it. _

_Johnny shut his eyes. "Maybe." A short pause, "I don't know. I was thinking about it." _

_Dallas threw Johnny his coat back to him in the process making him stumble. Johnny didn't look at Dallas. Dallas studied Johnny a bit. _

_Dallas ran a hand through his hair and shifted on his feet. "Why?" he asked finally. _

"_Why what?" came the soft question. _

"_Don't play games with me Johnny. Why were you going to kill yourself?" _

"_Why not? Not like I have anything to live for." Johnny murmured softly. _

"_What are we, the gang, chopped liver?" Dallas asked his voice choking unexpectedly. _

"_You guys will get over it", Johnny stated almost to himself, "If I died, you guys would get over it and go on." _

"_You are stupid, Johnny. We all need you. You are part of this messed up group we got. You can't just check out, because you feel like it. Have some courtesy to us." _

_Johnny shuffled and finally admitted quietly, "I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm tired of it all."_

"_That's why you got us. Me and the others. You don't get to check out, just cause you are feeling down or weak in a brief moment. You fight, do you understand me?" Dallas reached out and lifted Johnny's chin. Johnny had his eyes close. _

_Dallas shook his chin. "Look at me, Johnny." His voice booked no argument. It took a moment before Johnny opened his eyes. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Now...I asked you if you understood me?" Dallas repeated, "You have a problem, you come to me or any of the others. You don't be coward because that is exactly what you'd be. I know you don't want to go out like that. You didn't come this far to end it like this. Not this way."_

_Silent tears spilt over Johnny's cheeks. Still Dallas waited near stoically for an answer. Johnny shut his eyes and nodded. "Alright, Dal. I'll fight." _

_Dallas studied him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Good", he dropped his hand, letting Johnny drop his head, his bangs hiding his tears. Dallas threw an arm around Johnny's shoulder. "Now, let's go to the lot and stay. Fairly nice night..." _

"You were close to giving up, remember? I noticed the gang noticed that you seemed to do better after that night but I don't think they ever knew the extent to how you were feeling that night." Dallas murmured.

He looked at Johnny's still form hard. "You don't get to check out. Not like this. You can't let those Socs win like this. You can't. You gotta come back man. Besides all that, we all need you even if you think we could get along with you. We can't. Ponyboy can't. He's near cracking. And honestly, I can't either. So don't ask me to. You gotta fight. Fight with everything you have in you. You don't get to do this to us."

He paused and added quietly:

"And certainly not to me."

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: I knew for this story I wanted some, one and one Dallas Johnny friendship! I had to do a scene specifically for that and this is what came out. Johnny could be considered a little OOC in the flashback, I suppose. I even suppose that Dallas could be a little OOC in this chapter but times are hard right now I figure that he deserves to drop the tough guy attitude for half a second.


	8. A Turn for the Better

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Can I get a drumroll please...

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 8: A Turn for the Better

Three more days had come and gone and slowly the gang began to lose hope on Johnny waking up. It was hard to be of good cheer or rather as good as cheer they could be. Even Two-bit who had gained some humor was slowly feeling it slipping away from him once more. Dallas and Ponyboy talked the most to Johnny. Ponyboy started feeling more and more depressed that it was starting to worry his brothers.

"Hey, Johnny." Ponyboy started softly. "You gotta wake up." He glanced around the empty room. Somehow, Two-bit had managed to drag Dallas down to the café for lunch leaving Ponyboy alone with Johnny.

Ponyboy looked back at Johnny's still figure. "You're killing me and the gang here. You gotta wake up." There was no response and he didn't really expect any.

Ponyboy sniffed his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry. If this is punishment, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to take the hit for me. It should be me who is here not you. Johnny, I'm begging you man, you've gotta wake up." Ponyboy's voice cracked and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He stubbornly wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't ran out of the house and dragged you to the park none of this would happen. Please wake up, Johnny. We all need you. I need you."

An incessant beeping started penetrating though Ponyboy's consciousness. He looked around trying to find the cause. It was the brain machine; Ponyboy look at it stupidly as it continued to go haywire. Almost subcouncious he looked at Johnny, whose eyes were moving behind his eyelids. Hope welled in Ponyboy's heart as he shot up from this seat, near knocking it over, and darted to the door calling for a doctor. The doctor rushed to the door, saw the machine and called for a nurse. He shut the door and Ponyboy stood staring at it. Another nurse came and guided Ponyboy to a seat outside the closed door. Still he continued to stare absently at the door. His head jerked when he heard his name was called.

"Hey, Ponyboy, what's going on?" Two-bit asked as he and Dallas ran up to him. Two-bit skidded and plopped down next to Ponyboy and placed an arm around him.

"Pony?" Dallas asked. Only those that knew him well could detect the hidden worry within.

"I don't know. I was talking and suddenly the brain machine thingy started making up racket and then I looked at Johnny and his eyes were moving under his eyelids so I darted to the door and called for someone." Ponyboy explained rapidly, "The doctor and nurse are in there now."

The trio sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come back out. It seemed like forever when in actuality it as only about 10 minutes, when the door opened and three teenage boys was over the first person that came out. That poor person was the doctor. After calming everyone down the doctor smiled and said the one thing that everyone had been waiting for, for almost 2 weeks:

.

.

.

.

"He's awake."

Ponyboy broke down crying and Two-bit was trying his best to console him.

Dallas stared at the doctor with a blank look, trying to process what had been said. "He's awake?" he repeated stupidly.

The doctor nodded. "He's very tired right now and promptly fell asleep but he's out of his coma. He did not seem to feel any pain but we won't do a full assessment until he is fully awake. But it's looking good, boys." The doctor gave a reassuring smile and walked away.

Ponyboy who had quiet down momentarily started crying again. Dallas was the first to dart into the room to take a look at Johnny. The ventilator was gone and he had a regular breathing tube in his nose. The brain machine looked off and a nurse was gathering the cords before rolling it out the room. She smiled in passing. Still Dallas started at Johnny. He did look a little better. He wasn't so still and Dallas saw the movement behind his eyes and the fact that his hand twitched at times.

"I can't believe he's finally awake", Ponyboy sniffed.

Two-bit smiled still holding Ponyboy. Supciously, he kept blinking his eyes. "Yeah, he's awake."

"I'm gonna...call..." Dallas couldn't form a complete thought as he walked to the phone and picked it up still staring at Johnny. It was taking him some time to get this through his head, that Johnny was indeed awake.

* * *

Johnny gave a low moan and twisted his head to the side. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Okay, seriously, Sleeping Brute, you don't have to make a spectacle of waking up." Came a voice snickering.

Johnny frowned and murmured sleepily. "Who's Sleeping Brute?"

"Just wake the heck up, will you?" a voice snapped though there was real amusement within in.

Johnny slowly pealed his eyes open and for a moment he stared blankly before he blinked and suddenly things began to come into focus. He noticed the gang standing around him. He blinked again before he smiled lightly. "Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

"What, is he serious?" Dallas hissed to the group who was chuckling, "He's was out for almost 2 weeks and he acts like we just woke him up from his afternoon nap!"

This made the entire gang break out in laughter while Dallas murmured to himself.

"I was out where?" Johnny asked with a small frown.

"Buddy, you were in a coma", Darry answered softly concern lining his features.

Johnny stared at Darry so hard that he got worried. "Should I get a doctor?" he inquired.

It was then that Johnny really took stock of his surroundings and the fact that his arm and legs were in cast. Suddenly it all rushed back to him. He remembered the lights from behind him. He remembered feeling the huge weight that knocking him down. He remembered the overwhelming pain his body was in before he blissfully and mercifully passed out. He remembered trying to stay awake but couldn't. He remembered nothing else after drifting off.

"So, it really...happened?" he asked his voice wavering. He looked and found Ponyboy who was on one side of him. Ponyboy nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Calm down. Keep calm", Darry cooed softly when he saw panic starting to build in Johnny's eyes. The heart monitor began to speed up a little.

"You heard, Darry. Calm the heck down", Dallas murmured touching Johnny's shoulder gently. He was on the other side of Johnny. Johnny turned wide eyes to Dallas.

"I was in a coma for 2 weeks?" Johnny asked breathily.

"Yeah, you were", Sodapop answered his voice soft.

"But you are awake now, so just concentrate on getting better." Steve added.

Johnny closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. The heart monitor speed up another notch.

"Okay, seriously, JohnnyCakes, you've gotta calm down", Sodapop murmured pushing Ponyboy aside gently who was getting worrier by the moment, to carefully stroke Johnny's hair.

"I'm getting the doctor", Darry stated walking to the door. Dallas nodded agreeing with Darry's course of action as his worried eyes were clued to Johnny's frame.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Johnny murmured. His eyes were wired shut and he focus on his breathing.

"Shut up", Dallas muttered.

The doctor came in, with a nurse behind him, and surveyed the situation before saying. "Okay Mr. Cade, I need you to calm down. You don't need to be getting worked up. I'm gonna administer some medicine to calm you down through your IV okay?"

The nurse was currently pumping something through his IV that she had left to get. The gang watched anxiously as the heart monitor began to return to its normal rhythm.

"Alright, you feeling better Mr. Cade?" the doctor asked after awhile.

"He's name is Johnny", Dallas spoke up. He was sure Johnny hated being called Mr. Cade and frankly, it was getting on Dallas' nerves to hear it.

"Very well. Johnny?" the doctor questioned.

Johnny managed to pry his eyes open. "Oh, yeah, I'm feeling better." There was a collective drop of tension in the room as Johnny began to relax.

"Johnny, can you feel your lower half?" the doctor inquired.

"I feel something", Johnny answered after a moment.

The doctor smiled. "That's always good."

* * *

"You doing alright, Johnny?" Ponyboy asked for the millionth time looking anxiously at Johnny.

Johnny smiled lightly. "Yes, Pony, I'm alright."

Ponyboy gave a wavered smile and lowered his head.

By now, several hours had passed since Johnny had woken up, it was beginning to get well into the night. The TV was turned on low and gang was currently occupied by it. The show had gone off and Darry sighed and stood.

"We are going to have to turn in, for the night. Work tomorrow", he said smiling at Johnny. The gang had stayed quiet late and Darry hadn't said anything because he knew that everyone wanted to stay close to Johnny after his awakening, especially Ponyboy.

"Alright, good night", Johnny murmured.

"Let's go, Ponyboy", Darry said turning to his younger brother.

Ponyboy looked at him violently.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm thinking you should try to go to school Monday. I've let you miss almost 2 weeks. Johnny is awake and doing good. Come on", Darry spoke firmly.

"No." Ponyboy hissed.

Darry narrowed his eyes. Sodapop stood up. "Hey, come on guys." Both Darry and Ponyboy looked at their middle brother making him sink back down into his seat next to Steve at the table.

"If you two are going to argue, take it outside. Johnny needs his rest", Dallas suggested snapping.

"You've missed 2 weeks of school?" Johnny asked. He hadn't thought Ponyboy would miss so much school. He was suprised that Darry allowed him to miss that much. He knew how important school was for Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked back at Johnny lowering his head. "Yeah, my leg was sprained."

"Your leg is fine now, it seems", Johnny murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then go home, Ponyboy. Darry is right. You've missed enough school. I'm fine now...well, awake anyway." Johnny closed his eyes.

"But, I'd feel better here."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked at his friend's downcast form. Silence floated in the room. "Uh, you guys think I could talk to Ponyboy a few minutes, alone?" he asked softly his glaze not wavering from Ponyboy's form.

Darry hesitated but Dallas was already up and shooing everyone out the room. He pushed Darry out the door and shut it behind him.

"Okay, Ponyboy, what's really wrong?" Johnny asked a few moments after everyone had left.

"Nothing", Ponyboy murmured.

"I know you too well, Pony. What's wrong?"

Ponyboy fidgeted as Johnny stared at him. "I just want to stay here", he finally muttered quietly.

"Ponyboy, you need to go to school, you know that. Get an education, become somebody." Johnny encouraged.

Ponyboy's eyes became teary, his face still downcast. He sniffed.

"Pony?"

"What?" Ponyboy's voice broke once.

Johnny studied Ponyboy for awhile before finally he spoke. "I'll be fine. I'm okay. I'm awake. You don't have to worry."

"But...but...you could have died", Ponyboy whispered pathetically as he leaned his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Aww, Pony", Johnny murmured reaching out his hand towards Ponyboy. Thankfully, Ponyboy was sitting on his right side that wasn't injured and in a cast. It just had an IV in it. Johnny tugged on Ponyboy's arm. "Hey, hey, man, come on. I know it's been tough, but we'll get through it. We always do. Sure, I'll be stuck in this bed for quite awhile, but I'll be okay. I can feel something of my lower half and I can sure feel my arm. I'll be fine."

"But it's my fault. It's all my fault", Ponyboy near wailed.

Johnny frowned and still touching Ponyboy's arm. "Wha? How did you figure that out?" he asked confused.

"What do you mean, how did I figure that out?" Ponyboy lowered his hands and his eyes flashed, "I tripped on that bottle and I know that car was about right on us. You pushed me out the way." He couldn't keep the accusation out of his voice. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, that car would have hit me. I should have taken the hit."

Johnny couldn't help but the small smile. "Ponyboy…I wasn't gonna let you get hurt if I could help it. I did what I did and I'd do it again. Pone, we all know you're going somewhere. Your brothers need you, the others need you."

Ponyboy's eyes narrowed. "Whatcha trying to say? That you aren't needed?"

"Not like you are." There was no bitterness in Johnny's voice just a raw fact.

"You are needed. I need you. You are by best buddy, just like Steve is Sodapop's."

"And you're mine. So, why would you think I'd stand there and let you get hit if I thought there was a slim chance that you wouldn't if I did something? You'd do the same thing, admit it."

"Of course I would." There was no hesitation on Ponyboy's part.

"Exactly, so you know why I did what I did and you have no reason to feel sorry. Now, those Socs on the other hand..."

Ponyboy smiled through his teary eyes. "Yeah, they got 'em but they are out on bail right now. I think the police are gonna want to talk to you in the next few days, now that you are awake."

Johnny nodded his eyes fluttering.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny a bit before he said smally, seeming younger than his fourteen years. "You'll be here when I get back? I'm sure Darry will house confine me for the next day."

Johnny smiled through his fluttering eyes. "Yes, Pony. I will be here. You need not worry. Now, go home, Ponyboy. We both need to sleep."

Ponyboy gave a grin before he resituated Johnny's hand back at his side and stood up walking to the door. "See you later, Johnnycakes."

"See ya", Johnny slurred on the verge of sleep. "Oh and Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy turned around as his he opened the door. "Yeah, Johnny?"

"Thanks."

It was Ponyboy's turn to look confused. "For what?"

Johnny smiled sleepily, his eyes already closed. "I think I remember sometimes you encouraging me in my coma. I don't think I would have come back if not for you, Dallas and the gang."

Ponyboy smiled. Johnny didn't even need to go into more detail for Pony to get him. Seems both had a hand in saving the other and Ponyboy got that. "Sure thing, Johnny. It was nothing."

He walked out the room feeling better than he had felt since this accident occurred.

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: Yay! Johnny's awake! Some one on one Ponyboy and Johnny friendship! =D Already had a major Dallas and Johnny, figured we needed a Ponyboy and Johnny. I dunno about anyone else, but I loved the interaction between them; Johnny comforting Ponyboy and helping him get over his guilt even though it's Johnny in a hospital bed.


	9. An Unexpected Setback

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Yay! Johnny's getting better physically, but honestly, I'm not quite done picking on poor Johnny Cade. I actually had this idea, that formed this chapter, for this story before I started writing it. If you remember the doctor a few chapters back worried for him emotionally...

Yea, that comes into play.

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Setback

Johnny sat eating his morning hospital food. Although he didn't want any of his arms or legs, for that matter, broken he was glad that his left arm was broken and not his right. He didn't know how he'd do something basic as eating with his left. It would take him awhile.

The night before Johnny sent Ponyboy home with his brothers and Steve went with them. He tried to get Two-bit and Dallas to go get some halfway descent sleep at the Curtis but neither budged. However in the morning, Two-bit went over to the Curtis to keep an eye on Ponyboy, leaving Dallas alone with Johnny. Dallas was currently nitpicking at his food from the café.

"It's not that bad is it, Dal?" Johnny asked, watching Dallas grimace at a bite of his food.

"It's bad enough", Dallas answered pushing away the plate, "I can't take this any longer. Dog food is sure to taste better."

Johnny snickered at this and continued to eat his food. He wasn't as picky as any of the rest of the gang with food. Some days he was lucky to even get something edible in the first place. Silence floated between the two as Dallas looked at the television turned low. Johnny glanced at Dallas. He cleared his throat and set his fork on the tray.

"Um, Dal?" he asked.

He got Dallas full attention immediately.

Johnny lowered his glaze and fidgeted as much as he was able in his current condition.

"What is it, Johnny? Need a doctor or something?" Dallas asked after bit.

Johnny shook his head. "No, no, not that. Just...um...thanks." There he said it.

Dallas blinked. "For what?"

The was a long pause before Johnny answered, "I know you've been here a lot and sometimes, I swear I could hear you guys, especially you at night. Sometimes I think I heard you encouraging me to fight." Johnny's face burned in embarrassment.

He could not believe he just showed an emotion to Dallas Winston of all people. Dallas was sure to blow him off, he should have kept his mouth shut, but he did have flashes of words and feelings seeming from when he was in a coma. He seemed to remember Ponyboy's cries and Dallas's pleading in particular. He knew the two of them, were around the most. He owe them his gratitude.

To Johnny's surprise he heard Dallas asked a little surprised himself, "You remember that? You heard all that?"

Johnny nodded. "I remember at it. I don't remember exact words very much, more feeling and impressions. It seemed to have happened, anyway. But I just, wanted to thank you, cause without the gang, especially you and Ponyboy...I don't think I would have made it out of my coma."

"What do you mean?"

Johnny didn't expect Dallas to get it like Ponyboy did, so he ventured to explain. "I dunno. I just...don't think I would have made it without ya'll encouragement. I seemed to remember you saying that I needed to fight. That I couldn't go out like that. Just like that time before when you said I had to fight, you know? So I owe you thanks for that. You didn't have to stick around like you did, so thanks."

There was a long drawn out silence while Johnny fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You're welcome, Johnny."

Johnny smiled lightly to himself, his glaze still down casted. He missed Dallas' smirk as he returned to the TV.

* * *

By now, the weekend had finished and Ponyboy was going back to school. Darry, Soda and Steve continued working. Two-bit was in and out the hospital to see Johnny. Dallas for the most part stuck around the hospital until Johnny managed to get him to go and get some fresh air for longer than five minutes.

So for the most part things returned to normal for the gang. By, evening the entire gang gathered at the hospital to hang for awhile before returning back to the Curts' house. Johnny managed to get Dallas to not stay with him every night like he did before, so even Dallas retired to the Curti's house.

The police had come and talk to Johnny and they scheduled a trial for the next month based on advice from Johnny's doctor. He should be well enough to be wheeled around by then, but still under care of the hospital.

And he was.

The trial came up the following month faster than any thought. All of the gang showed up for the trial. The boys riding the blue mustang were brought back, their bond up only to be punished to the full anent of the law. Cherry and Marcia even testified against them.

Randy Anderson was charged with 2 years of jail instead of 3 since he showed remorse and had no prior record. Since he was driving he got the most punishment. Bob Sheldon and other boys only got probation. They thought they were getting away with it until they heard they had to do a year and a half of community service as part of their probation.

The gang was fairly happy with the charges though Dallas in particular had a problem, that since the other boys weren't driving they got off still easier. Ponyboy and Johnny felt bad for Randy since they both sense the sincerity of his remorse.

The results of the trial made it onto the streets and the greaser were fairly happy with the charges though most thought like Dallas that the other boys not driving the car got off easier. The Socs temper about the situation was worsened. However, the gang could care less cause they all stuck together tighter than ever.

Johnny began to get better. He was beginning to feel better and even could fully feel his legs by now. The doctors took him for examination and found his bones healing nicely. Johnny could even begin to bend his leg at the knees, but the doctors didn't want him stressing his knees much yet. They put new casts on his legs and arm, though they weren't as long and tedious as the old ones. Johnny still had to be monitored by the hospital for quite some time, but now he could now get out of bed and sit in a wheelchair. The gang continued their routinely check on him though they had all managed to start incorporating some of their old lives back.

Now it was a week after the trial when Johnny Cade got a surprise visitor. And visitor he never expected to see and frankly didn't think about. He was sitting by the window that afternoon in his wheelchair staring outside, his mind wandering when he heard commotion outside his door and looked up.

"He's my son! I can see him if I want! Let go of me!"

Johnny sucked in a breath as an older woman came storming into the room, a nurse behind her trying to calm her down.

"I don't wanna see her!" Johnny cried turning away from his mother.

"What do you mean, you don't want to see me?" his mother cried.

"Ma'am please. He doesn't wish to see you. He needs not be stressed at this time", the nurse tried to placate.

Johnny's mother turned to the nurse and hissed, "Shut up!" She looked at Johnny who was looking out the window. "We haven't seen you in a long time! Where you been, huh?" She turned back to the nurse who was pulling her. "Hey! He's my son. Give me a minute!"

The nurse, tight lipped, walked out the door, "I'm calling security."

"Go ahead, call security!" She screeched before turning to Johnny. "Answer me, boy! I heard about the accident. You cannot keep out of trouble to save your behind can you? Gotta put me and your old man, through the ringer don't you? Have you no god-given sense? What is wrong with you? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Johnny looked at her. "I don't want to see you. I said I don't want to see you!" he said again.

"I didn't ask you what you want! Look at you, sitting all mummified up! Now you are more useless than ever! Did you ever think about the headache your father and I go through? No, you don't. You never do! What is wrong with you?"

Johnny wished that one of the gang was here. He dropped his head.

"You are costing us money boy! Money we don't got! And even if we did, we wouldn't waste it on your stupidity!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" came a cry. Johnny perked up to hear the familiar voice of Two-bit. He looked up to see him and Dallas stepping into the room.

"I suggest you get the heck out of here", came a growl from Dallas.

"Or what? Huh? What's you gonna do?" Johnny's mother sneered.

Dallas took a step towards her, ready to pounce but Two-bit held him a bay.

"See!" she turned to Johnny. "You pick these no good hoodlums, these punks? You'd rather deal with them then with your own family? What's wrong with you?"

Johnny looked back out the window his eyes getting teary.

Two-bit forcibly gripped Johnny's mother's arm and tugged her to the door. His face as grim and held no usual trace of humor that he had. She kept spitting insults to Johnny all the while. "Let's go. Getting going!" he said. He had enough of the woman and he had only been there a few seconds. He knew that this wasn't going to help Johnny any.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screeched.

Two-bit bodily threw her out just as security came running and proceeded to drag her down the hall.

"I can't believe my son rather see those no good punks then his own mother! You are scum!" she screamed.

"And you wonder why, your son doesn't like you! You wonder why, he hates your guts" Two-bit screamed back at her. Then he told her where to go in no uncertain terms. A nurse was trying to calm him down. By now the staff knew the gang pretty well to know that this wasn't a hoodlum that needed to be dragged out. Two-bit's own eyes teared up, seeing how Johnny's mother treated her own son. It made him sick.

He sniffed and walked back into the room, giving the nurse and reassuring smile. Dallas was kneeling next to Johnny's wheelchair trying to console him.

"Don't listen to that loud-mouthed wretch", Dallas stated.

Johnny sniffed looking out the window. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe she came down here just to yell at me."

Two-bit spoke up trying to put a positive spin on it. "That's all she knows how to do. Just like a bull-horn." He was happy that got a small smile out of Johnny.

"Even a bull-horn is quiet sometimes. I don't think she was ever quiet in her life." Dallas snorted.

"I hadn't even thought about her. I've been here almost 2 months and she never came to see me once. She hadn't come until now", Johnny murmured.

"She might have just gotten sober enough to realize you were gone", Two-bit gave a lopsided smile.

"Maybe…"Johnny drawled, "But, if she had talked nicely and said she missed me, I might have believed it. Instead she just yells her way here." he admitted.

Dallas growled. "She's doesn't get the concept of nice."

"Oh, and you do?" Two-bit quipped then darted away from Dallas' swatting hand.

Johnny gave a small laugh at his as he looked at them.

"She doesn't get the concept of loyalty then", Dallas amended.

"Never did, never will and frankly, who cares? We got the gang. Her opinion means jack." Two-bit shrugged looking at Johnny.

Johnny gave a small smile and slowly nodded rather absently. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, guys."

But Johnny couldn't help but wonder just how true his mother's words where. He looked out the window. Here he was sitting up in a wheelchair, absolutely useless, just racking up bills that his parents couldn't and wouldn't even bother to figure out how to pay for.

Two-bit and Dallas exchanged worried glances at the beginnings of Johnny's withdrawn demeanor.

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: I really liked Randy in the movie/book. Though, I sorta hated to do it (sorta) I couldn't, and really didn't want to, get him out of trouble in this story. So I'm sure, he gets his act together, later in life. Tried to give Bob Sheldon and the other boys a fairly good punishment in accordance with the law; I personally still think they got off easy even though they weren't driving the car.


	10. Reset

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: This is the second to the last chapter!

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 10: Reset

"Is he okay?" Ponyboy asked worriedly.

The Curtis brothers and Steve had shown up in the evening after Johnny's mother of a tornado came storming through momentarily. Two-bit and Dallas worried about Johnny after his mother came. It seemed to make him withdraw more into himself. Johnny didn't talk much all day. He wasn't a talker anyway, but now he really seemed to clamed up. Johnny kept staring into space all day and when he did speak it was kept short as possible. Even when the doctor came, Johnny kept his responses as short as possible. When Two-bit and Dallas dragged him aside to talk about it, the doctor said he might be becoming depressed now that everything was probably fully sinking in. The doctor had heard about the commotion his mother caused and figured that didn't help any either. So when the rest of the gang came piling in, Two-bit and Dallas pulled them aside in the hallway to talk about Johnny.

"He's withdrawing, that's for sure", Dallas answered leaning on the wall.

"That's not good", Sodapop stated concerned in his voice.

"No, but apparently he might be becoming a little depressed. That's what the doctor said anyway" Two-bit replied.

Darry frowned. "And of course his mother didn't help matters."

Dallas growled. "It's a good thing Two-bit handled it. I woulda pounded her then threw her out."

"And then you get thrown out too?" Two-bit shook his head "No, Johnny needs ya."

"I can't believe his old lady said that", Steve growled, "He's got enough to worry about without his mother adding to it."

"Ya think?" asked Sodapop with a side of attitude. Steve shot him a look.

"Look, we just need to continue letting Johnny know he's not in this alone. I'm sure everything is now catching up, with the accident and him in a coma and the trial just last week among other things. He's probably just tired", Darry spoke up trying to sound confident.

"And if it's more than that?" Ponyboy asked. Leave it to him to ask the difficult questions.

"Well, all we can do is be there and drill it into his head if nothing else" Dallas answered.

* * *

"You should probably eat that, Johnny. I heard you didn't eat much today", Ponyboy stated watching said male play around with his evening meal.

Johnny said nothing as he continued to shift his food back and forth on his plate.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy asked worriedly leaning forward to peer into Johnny's face.

Johnny's wheelchair was pulled up to the table in his room. Ponyboy and Sodapop sat on either side of him. Dallas was across from them. Two-bit sat on the window seal behind him while Darry were leaning on a wall. Steve sat on the floor.

"Johnny?" Sodapop tried.

The gang exchanged worried glances. They've been trying to get Johnny to say something all evening. Besides customary exchanges he didn't say anything else and this was worrying them.

"Please say something", Ponyboy begged on the verge of tears.

It apparently got a reaction out of Johnny because he sighed and asked softly, "Whatcha want me to say?"

"Let's talk."

"About?"

"You okay?"

"Yea."

"You are quieter than normal today."

"So?"

"We are just worried, that's all."

"Don't be."

Ponyboy looked helpless at the gang. He didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, eat. You need to keep up your strength", Sodapop spoke up.

"Not hungry." Johnny answered after a moment and didn't stop shifting his food.

"You haven't eaten well all day. Need to eat something, buddy" Sodapop encouraged again with a grin.

"Not hungry" was the repeated reply.

Silence drifted a bit. "Hey, uh, Johnny. We heard about...your...mother", Ponyboy ventured cautiously. Since the roundabout approach wasn't working, may as well take a more direct one.

Johnny tensed up, gripping his fork a little tighter. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We gotta talk about it. It's obviously bothering you", Dallas said firmly. They didn't come this far to let Johnny withdraw from them now.

"I don't want to talk about it." It came out as a borderline hiss.

"Johnny, please. We are just worried about you. Come on, at least talk to me", Ponyboy begged.

"What the heck to talk about?"

"Something is obviously bothering you."

Johnny looked up a little mad, glaring at Ponyboy. "Pony, my arm and legs are in casts. The only time I've seen the outside of this hospital is the day of the trial. I sit and stare out a window all day with nothing to do because I can't walk. I can't do anything, do you understand what the heck that is like?"

Ponyboy's eyes were teary. "No, but at least talk to me. Let's talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about! I'm useless!" Johnny took his plate and slammed it on the table making it bounce and spill food. It made the rest of the gang jump from this unexpected show of fire from the normally quiet boy. "My mother was right. I just sit here racking up bills that they can't and aren't gonna pay for and I can't do anything! I'm more useless than I was before! Now that is just 'effing pathetic!" Johnny threw his fork down and placed his face in his uncasted arm's hand.

"Oh, Johnny!" Sodapop murmured.

Ponyboy put his arms around Johnny, mindful of his casted arm.

Johnny sniffed the spoke his voice almost a mere thread of a sound. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys. I'm sorry." He began to sob unable to hold it back. Both Sodapop and Ponyboy were trying to console him.

Darry spoke firmly. "Johnny, it's gonna take some time. You aren't useless."

"If you listen to that wretch, I'm gonna beat ya and then you'll really have something to worry about." Dallas cried good-naturedly. It made Johnny slip a laugh out in his sobs.

"Yeah, what he said!" Steve nodded shooting to his feet from the floor.

"But I can't do anything!" Johnny cried.

"So what? You've been a horrible accident. You aren't gonna get better in two days here", Two-bit stated hoping off his window seat to come and stand in Johnny's field of vision, "You need time and patience to get better."

"Something you know nothing about", Dallas grinned at him referring to his patience.

"Shut up, greaser!" Two-bit replied good naturedly.

Johnny started calming down. "You think I'll get better?" he asked softly. His head was on Ponyboy's shoulder as he wiped his face. He had almost a childlike quality about him in that instance.

"Duh, yes!" Dallas cried, "We didn't come this far to let you fly south!"

"Agreed! Like we'd accept anything less." Injected Sodapop.

"Of course! You're getting better now, you know", Ponyboy encouraged with a smile.

"Yep, soon enough you'll be up and about and ready to kick some tail", Steve grinned.

"Yea!" Two-bit grinned. He and Steve exchanged high-fives.

"I'd rather he didn't kick some tail." Darry said dryly, "It's brutal out there now, but yeah, you'll but up and about before you know it. Just focus on getting better."

Johnny smiled shyly through his tears, pulling way from Ponyboy. He looked around the gang before lowering his glaze, "Thanks guys." He shouldn't have forgotten that the gang had his back. He shouldn't have let his mother's words effect him like it did. He glowed with shy gratitude.

Sodapop ran a hand through Johnny's hair, patting his head. The rest of the gang was grinning broadly at Johnny.

**TBC….**

* * *

A.N: And thereby concludes the end of my picking on Johnny! Next up the last and final chapter!


	11. I'll be home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own! I just love playing with the characters. SE Hinton owns and even Ford Francis Coppola probably has more rights than I do.

A.N: Aww, this is the last and final chapter! :( Thanks to all that reviewed/faved/alerted this story! I'm glad to know some people were interested. Thanks again, and enjoy the final chapter!

Summary: What if instead of staying and fighting the Socs, Ponyboy and Johnny decided to run? What if the Socs tried to chase them down…..with their car….

* * *

Chapter 11: I'll be home for Christmas

2 months later:

"You doing okay?" Ponyboy asked worriedly as he gripped Johnny's forearm. Dallas was on the other side, holding onto that arm.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's not that far", Johnny murmured with a wan smile.

"Darry or I could carry you up the steps you know" Dallas said concern to those who knew him was in his voice.

"Why not me?" Two-bit asked with a lopsided grin holding the door to the Curtis' house open.

Within the next month, Johnny had graduated to physical therapy. His arm healed up pretty quickly, though it still wasn't as strong as it was before yet. This allowed him to start retraining his legs. Johnny got frustrated now and again, but the gang reassured him of his progress when they needed. Now, he could walk but with crutches and he could not walk for long. Finally, Johnny was released from the hospital and Darry took custody of him. They all remembered that conversation:

"_Well, son, looks like you are free to go. You must continue your exercises and show up for your scheduled appointment so we can make sure that everything is going smoothly. But if anything bothers you before that, you come straight back, okay? I see no reason for you to stay here any longer than necessary as I'm sure you wish to get out", the doctor smiled. _

"_Alright, Johnny", Ponyboy beamed making Johnny smile. The rest of the group had their own cheerfest. _

"_Though...you do have somewhere to go, right?" the doctor asked kindly. _

_The gang tensed and Johnny asked quietly. "What do you mean?" _

"_I heard about your mother, son. I haven't heard anything else about her since that day a month or so ago. From what I heard, she didn't seem very happy. You need a stable environment if you are to get better." The doctor treaded cautiously. _

_Johnny gave a tight smile. "I'll be okay." _

"_Yeah, we know you will be cause you'll be staying with us", Darry spoke up. _

_Johnny looked up at Darry wide-eyed. "Wait...wait, you don't have to go through all that. I'll be fine." _

"_Heck no! I don't trust your mother, or father for that matter, to leave you alone enough to let you heal." Dallas growled. _

"_Yea, what if they do something and you can't get help, then what?" Ponyboy asked fear evident in his eyes at the question. _

_By now the doctor had slipped out to let the boys battle it out between them. _

"_But…but", Johnny sputtered, "Look, you all have done a lot for me these past months. I'm not gonna take up space like that." _

_Dallas darted forward before turning around in a circle abruptly. "Oooh, I like to have hit him. I almost slapped him. I almost, hit him", he said glaring at Johnny still moving around like he wanted to slap him upside the head but was containing himself. He couldn't believe Johnny was this stupid. Did he really think his being taking care of at this time had an expiration date? There were days Dallas' patience couldn't take it and he'd love to hit Johnny upside the head for his stupidity. _

_Sodapop stepped in front of Dallas who still looked a little mad, "Look Johnny. You don't get to have a choice in this; you don't have a say, buddy. We don't want you over there. We didn't want you over there when you were well; we sure don't want you anywhere near the place while you are trying to get better." _

_Johnny lowered his glaze fidgeting with his hands. "I know, but…" _

"_Ain't no buts about it. You are staying with us." Darry stated firmly before going out the door to sign release papers. _

"_Yeah, it'll be fun, you'll see", Ponyboy reassured. _

"_And more importantly, we'll know you are safe", Two-bit added for once completely serious. _

"_Amen", Steve nodded in agreement. _

_Johnny couldn't help but smile and blush. He was grateful to have a family like this one. _

Dallas glared up at Two-bit briefly as Johnny made it to the second of the four steps to the porch. "I wouldn't trust you to get him in safely."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look", Two-bit chuckled as Johnny finally made it into the house. Two-bit shut the door behind them.

Johnny plopped down on the couch. "Oh yeah, that's tuff enough", he breathed. He was tired just walking from the car, up the steps and into the house. Not to mention that he fought to walk from the lobby of the hospital to the car parked in front. All that little exercise made him tired. The doctor warned him not to overdo it. He would get tired real easy now.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked anxiously.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, just sleepy, now I think."

Ponyboy nodded and took a seat next to Johnny. Dallas sat on the other side of Johnny, closest to the door.

Johnny glanced around the room his eyes resting on a small minature tree with little lights strung around it. Since it was evening the lights were plugged up, and a small glow admitted from it, "Pretty Christmas tree", he yawned.

"We had to get something", Two-bit smiled sitting on the floor in front of the TV, "Brought it over from Ma. Ma and my sis aren't gonna be around for Christmas anyway, so I figure we could pawn it and use it this year."

"Tuff enough", Johnny's eyes fluttered.

Darry poked his head out from kitchen where he started fixing dinner. "We fixed up Soda's old room, for you. You can lie down if you want."

"Nah, I'm tired of being tired and lying down."

"And I'm tired of you being tired of being tired and laying down." Ponyboy laughed. Johnny cracked a huge grin and joined Ponyboy's laughter.

"I'm tired, of Ponyboy's tired of Johnny's tired of being tired and laying down!" Two-bit guffawed. Then he keeled over and laughed like no tomorrow.

Dallas looked between the three of them with his frown. "Strangely, I followed that."

"And I'm tired of Two-bit's tired of his tired, of Ponyboy's tired, of Johnny's tired...of tired and..." Sodapop stumbled. Steve shook his head as Darry watched amused. Dallas rubbed his temples as Two-bit, Johnny and Ponyboy were cracking up.

Dallas' voice as flat. "Epic. Fail."

"Wait a minute", Sodapop tried to get it together, "Wait. I'm tired of Two-bit's tired..."

Steve shook his head and pulled Sodapop into the dining room as Sodapop continued to mutter to himself. "Let it go, Soda. Please spare us. Spare me."

"Need anything?" Ponyboy asked Johnny once the laughter died down.

Johnny shook his head as Two-bit turned on the TV. "No, I'm good." He smiled at his friend who returned it.

* * *

That night:

Johnny sat in bed as Ponyboy finished reading a chapter of Gone with the Wind. Ponyboy had found in the hospital gift shop and figured it would cool to read it together with Johnny.

"Good chapter, huh?" Ponyboy asked bookmarking the page and closing the book. He looked at Johnny.

"Yeah, it was." Johnny nodded, his eyes closed.

"You should probably go to sleep now." Ponyboy sat up from lying on his stomach. There was silence for a bit as Ponyboy fumbled with his book.

"You know, Christmas is in three days." Johnny spoke up.

"I'm surprised you kept up. Although the mini-tree downstairs was a dead giveaway."

"It's kinda hard not to when the nurse and everyone was talking about it and putting up decorations."

Ponyboy bobbed his head. He had forgotten about that.

"What do you think you'll get for Christmas, Ponyboy?" asked Johnny.

Ponyboy smiled lightly. "I got what I want. I don't need any superficial presents."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at Ponyboy. "Your brothers gave you your presents this early? I'm surprised."

Ponyboy looked at Johnny with a 'where have you been face'. "That's not what I mean, Johnny."

"What do you mean?" Johnny's eyebrow's furrowed together.

"I mean, that..." Ponyboy paused then sighed, "Johnny, you could have been dead this Christmas." He spoke quietly. So quietly, that Johnny almost didn't hear him.

"Ah, Ponyboy..." Johnny drawled not knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you are alive, Johnny and that is present enough for me."

Johnny flourished and grinned. "Thanks, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy gave a crooked grin before he looked up. His eyes widen as he bounced off the bed and rushed to the window. "Look, Johnny, it's snowing!"

Johnny sat up to peek out the window.

"Hey, Johnny! Ponyboy!" came a cry as footsteps rushed up the steps and the door swung open. Two-bit and Sodapop came bounding in the room.

"It's snowing!" Sodapop cried as he bounced to the window to look out.

"And it's snowing pretty good!" Two-bit almost hopped from one foot to the other.

"I know!" Ponyboy cried. Johnny laughed.

"It's been quite some time, since we had any snow", Dallas stated calmly walking into the room.

"I can't believe we got some." Steve murmured.

Darry came in last with a chuckle. "Just in time for Christmas, huh?"

"We doing anything in particular for Christmas?" Ponyboy couldn't help but ask.

"Aside from the usual, just being thankful that the gang is still whole", Darry answering, looking at Johnny who blushed and smiled.

Ponyboy grinned. "I know what you mean." He was the first in line to be thankful.

"Wonder if we'll get enough snow to build a snowman or have a snowball fight?" Two-bit wondered as he pushed between Ponyboy and Sodapop to look out at the white puffs that were floating down in waves.

Dallas perched on the edge of Johnny's bed. "Ya'll are hopeless."

"I know I am, what are you?" Two-bit grinned over his shoulder at Dallas.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by morons."

"And yet, you love us", Two-bit wagged his eyebrows. Johnny snickered before it turned into a yawn. Everyone paused and watched Johnny complete his yawn. It made Johnny let out a nervous chuckle, slightly embarassed at the attention.

"Alright, everybody out! Let's go!", Darry clapped his hands. "Fall in line and get to stepping!"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I know this fool did not just clap at me like a dog", Dallas hissed playfully looking at Johnny who was trying to cover up his laughter behind his hand.

"I was clapping in general", Darry tried to defend, though there was great amusement in his eyes.

Dallas eyed him. "Yeah right."

"We aren't soldiers", Steve grumbled.

"I don't care if you are lepuchans, let's get out and let Johnny get some rest."

Two-bit cackled as he walked to the door. "Night, Johnny. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Two-bit, Steve and Sodapop filed out the room exchanging goodnights with Johnny. Darry brought up the rear with his own goodnight. Dallas walked over to a blanket and pillow on a sleeping bag situated on the floor.

Ponyboy blinked as he got to the door. "Um, Dal? What. Are you doing?" he asked as he watch Dallas settle down into the sleeping bag throwing the blanket over him and the pillow under his head.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping here. Turn the light out when you go."

Ponyboy exchanged smiles with Johnny as he cut off the light. "Night, Johnny. Night Dal."

"Night."

Dallas just grunted.

Soon the whole house went dark and silent. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The soft snow continued to fall to compliment the holiday season. For some, Christmas would be a day of superficial gift giving but for this particular house, being together was all that mattered.

That was all the gift they need to have a Merry Christmas.

**Fin. **

* * *

And that's it! Early holiday seasonal theme but the way I counted it, it's was December when Johnny came home. And what better way then a "I'll be home for Christmas" feeling after all they been through! =D

Hope you enjoyed the ride! Thanks for reading!

Stay Gold!


End file.
